Patient 013
by Blackdemon21
Summary: " I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the nurse sighed and shook her head," well...many doctors...haven't come back or are injured badly."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with an new story, this time its going to be about an insane asylum, after I saw a picture of deviant art of the game Alice Madness Returns I've been thinking about writing this story for awhile now, so now I took the time to write this little plot bunny, but I'm not sure if I'll have an ending, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: " I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the nurse sighed and shook her head," well...many doctors had come back with...severe injuries after trying to deal with him and others...others just haven't come back at all." OOC, Slight Sebaciel, Blood/Gore.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or any of the characters, they belong to the very talented mangaka Yana Toboso herself, if I did own the series I'd make sure there was yaoi in every chapter so all my ships were canon. (Sorry for the rambling, I got off track)**

**.**

**.**

" Okay, what's your name?"

" Sebastian Michealis."

" Okay, Sebastian, have you had any experience with patient of multiple forms of illnesses."

" I worked as a doctors assistant, does that count."

" Yes, we need as many people working here as we can get, so your hired."

Many people wondered why I decided to work at the hospital for the mentally insane, and I thought the same thing, but this was the only job that I could find that paid fifty dollars per hour, yeah I know, that sounds like an amazing pay for taking care of patients and that's the exact reason why I took it.  
>" So where do I get my patient?" I asked the woman who was organizing her papers on her desk, I stood from the chair that was in front of the desk and waited for her to tell me so I could start my job," you can go around the corner to the left and ask the person at the front desk for a patient, just give them this and tell them that your new here," I thanked her and left the office and followed the directions she gave me.<p>

This hospital was beyond creepy, the walls were painted white, but some of the paint was chipping off and there were some red splatters on some of the doors that made me worry about who I may be assigned to; I don't want to be in some room with an insane killer.

I finally made it the front desk and saw that t was circular with three people working on computers, all of them wearing pure white clothes to let them know that they were doctors and they each had a name tag pinned onto their shirts," uh, hello, I'm new here so I need to be assigned a patient," a man with long red hair wearing glasses with a red frame looked up at me smiled, revealing shark like teeth that caused me to jump some.  
>" Oh, I had no idea that the newbie would be such a cutie, let me just see who's free," he said in a flirtatious voice; that voice sent chills down my spine, I may have been gay but I don't think he's my type.<br>The smile on his face disappeared in a second," uh...it seems the only patient we have left is patient 013," the other nurses and doctors working or walking by all gasped at the sound of this number, was something bad about this patient did they do something to get them a bad reputation.

" I'll take this patient," the doctor, Grell as it said on his name tag, looked at me with worry," if you want this patient I can't stop you. here's the information on him, I suggest reading it first before you see him."

I opened the file that they gave me and it said this:\

**Patient 013**

**Name: Ciel Phantomhive**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: Unknown (refuses to let anyone touch him)**

**Illness: Emotional/ Physical Loss**

**Guardians: Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive (Died in a fire when he was 9)**

**Extra Information: Patient 013 has proven to be hostile after a few days of therapy, many doctors that have gone into his room and come back have said he acted innocent and murmured things about wanting to go home and telling us that he wasn't insane. we may believe that he has multiple personalities. Other doctors that have entered room 396 have come back with a few wounds but none to serious but they were deep enough to bleed.**

**Danger level: 7/10**

" I wish you luck with patient 013, he can be a handful," I laughed at this, from the file I got on my patient it seems he's just a 13 year old boy, what could a child do to me that made so many other therapists leave," and why are you wishing me luck? he's only a child," the doctor sighed and shook his head," well...many doctors had come back with...severe injuries after trying to deal with him and others...others just haven't come back at all."  
>That last line made me begin to rethink about this boy just being a child," so, where is room 396?" I asked, changing the subject before they said something that would make me run out of this hospital as fast as my legs could take me," go straight down this hall and take the stairs to the second floor and follow the numbers down and you'll know it when you see it."<p>

I thanked them and walked down the hallway that was straight ahead and saw a couple people going in or coming out of rooms; some of the therapists coming out of rooms looked very disheveled as if they had just gotten in a fight.  
>" Are you okay miss?" I asked walking over to a woman with long silver hair and blue eyes," oh, I'm fine. who are you?" she asked straightening herself out," I'm Sebastian, I just started working here," I said," I see, well I'm Hannah, I work with patient 065, Alois, who do you work with?" I was a little hesitant to say," um...patient 013," she looked terrified just like the other nurses and doctors," be careful with Ciel, he can be unpredictable at times, I was originally his therapist until I decided to work with Alois who's a little more relaxed."<p>

" Well it was nice meeting you Hannah and I'm going to leave to find this patients room before my fear catches up with me," I wave to her and continued walking down the hall until I saw a door that read staircase.  
>I opened the door and began walking up the stairs but the higher I climbed it seemed like the lights were getting dimmer and flickered from time to time, it was like I was in some kind of horror movie and I was about encounter a killer, which was partially true.<p>

I opened the door that led to the second floor and my eyes widened in pure horror at the sight, multiple things were written on the wall and it smelled like death; I know something inside me just said I shouldn't be up here and I should leave as soon as possible but my legs just continued walking down the dimly it hall, the lights flickering on and off and the red splatters on the walls got worse as I continued down the halls.  
>I looked at the doors and saw that they were in the 390's meaning I was getting close to the room, my heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would burst out of my chest at that moment.<p>

I finally came to the room after walking down the hall of blood and death," okay, is time to meet this patient," I silently told myself as I reached for the handle of the door and turned it, pulling open the door with a loud creek as I entered the patients room to see that one side was jet black, but some of it was light enough for me to make out a figure of what looked like...a young boy?  
>The boy had short navy blue hair from what I could see and he was wrapped in a pure white straight jacket which ha me a little relieved to know that he couldn't have control of his hands.<p>

" Th-They sent me a new toy, hehehe, h-how kind of them."

The childish laugh that came from him sent chills down my spine as I saw him begin to shift, he looked over his shoulder and the expression he made almost made me run out of the room at that moment but it was like my feet were glued to the floor.  
>His eyes were a deep blue like Hannah's but his pupils were dilated and he wore the smirk of a killer," y-you're Ciel, right?" I asked; the boy titled his head to the side and shifted once again until he was standing, his body facing toward me to let me see that his straight jacket was wrapped around him, instead the sleeves just dangled from his arms as he began to approach me.<p>

" Yes, that is my name. Hm, your hair is black like a raven, but you-your eyes are the co-color of blood," I could hear and insane tone in his voice as he grinned at me," th-that's right, my...my name is Sebastian,"as I said this he seemed surprised and backed away from me," Se-Sebas...tian...home, I-I wanna go home...I don't like it here," this must've been what they meant when they thought this boy had multiple personalities.  
>I slowly approached him and was going to put a hand on his shoulder when his eyes snapped up to look at me and I found myself with a knife pressed to my throat," Don't. Ever. Touch. Me," he growled as his sleeves slid back down to hide the weapon as he walked back to the bed that was partially hidden in the darkness of the room and sat down, setting his knife next to him as he reached under his pillow and pulled out what looked like a stuffed animal, a rabbit with a black eye patch over its right eye.<p>

" All of my other toys broke, i-isn't that ri-right Bitter?" The boy was talking to that stuffed animal like it was a person, could it be that it was like a security blanket and what did he mean when he said that all his other toys broke, did he mean the other therapists that didn't come back.  
>" I-I hope Se-Sebastian doesn't brake, we-we want to play with you a lot, hehehe," I gulped, I hope I would be able to leave this place alive but I feel like I would be leaving with a few scars or maybe a stitch or two.<p>

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my little story, this is going to be dark and may have some triggers so if you don't like dark stories I suggest not reading this, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my dark story, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with the next chapter of my insane asylum story, in the first chapter Sebastian has just met with our little insane Ciel, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

I tried to relax as I took a deep breath and slowed my breathing and began to ask Ciel some questions, hoping to find out what caused him to get sent here and how bad his insanity really was," it's awfully dark in here, why don't I turn on the lights," I saw the boys head jerk toward me and I could feel a chill run up my spine at the sight of those empty eyes.

" Don't turn on the light...it-it's bad, the...the light will reveal all of my broken toys."

I still didn't get what he meant when he said, ' broken toys,' but I'm sure as the therapy continues I learn a little more about this child.

" Okay I'll keep the lights off, so tell me Ciel, do you know why your here?" I asked, trying to start off with small questions so I wouldn't put him into shock," I-I don't re-rem-remember much b-but I remember seeing a lot of red, everything around me was red, it was such a beautiful color but the scent...it was..."

" It was what Ciel? You can tell me," I stated writing the information on a clipboard that I was given," th-the scent was...sickening, all I could smell was death,"it seemed like patient 013 had experienced murder when he was at a young age, maybe I could try to push him a little further to get some more information.

" Is there anything else you remember from this time, like who it was that caused this scent," he shook his head," no, I don know, do you know who caused it Bitter?" He began talking to that stuffed rabbit again, it must've been very dear to him if he continued to talk to it like a childhood friend.

" You really like that bunny don't you?" I asked putting my clipboard to the floor and began to slowly walk over to him until I heard something snap beneath my foot; I really didn't want to look down knowing I would see something that would terrify me but my curiosity was getting to me and my eyes widened at what I saw, it looked like the femur of a human skeleton.

" Hehe, poor thing, sh-she tried t-to inject me with me with needles l-like all the others, so-so I put them to sleep."

" Needles?"

" Wh-When I came he-here they wouldn't st-stop, so many needles, it...it hurt so much, I-I cried out fo-for them to stop bu-but the-they kept putting more and more into me."

I continued to approach him, trying to ignore the sounds of things flattering around the floor as I reached the boy and sat beside him that caused him to look at me with a shocked expression," I'll never be one of those people, I only want to help you Ciel," I could tell by his posture that he didn't trust me and since it was my first day I would be cautious as well.

" It's time for me to leave, but I'll be back tomorrow," I stood and walked toward the door grabbing my clipboard off the ground and began to leave but not before taking a glance back at him who had his toy hugged close with his short navy blue hair casting a shadow over his eyes.

I closed the door that led to his room and began to walk downstairs, but I continued to reefs over the information I had gathered on the boy," patient 013 had expire fed murder at a young age so the sight of blood may or may not put him into shock; when patient was first brought to the hospital he had been injected with many needles probably filled with drugs to relax him but it only made him fearful of people and turn hostile when people try to touch him."

I made my way back downstairs and walked over to the desk where Grell was working," I'm back with some new information about my patient," the red haired male looked at me with surprise," are you injured in any way? Did he give you a hard time? I can get some bandages if you need them," the red haired male stood from his spot and began to look over me.

" I'm fine, I just got some information about Ciel though," I held out the clipboard and Grell just went back to his area with his computer and sat down," You can take that to William, he's Ciel's physical therapist," Grell said," where is he located?" I asked," the door right there leads to his office," I thanked him and walked to the right and went to a door with a plack labeled William T Spears.

Hesitantly I reached for the doorknob and opened the door to show a man with slicked back black hair, wearing a black suit under a white lab coat, glasses that had a black thin frame, and his eyes were like green just like Grell's as he looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow at me," who are you and what is it?"

" I was assigned patient 013 today and I collected some information about him so the people at the front desk told me to come here," I explained," I see, bring it here and let me see what you found out," I approached his desk and handed him the board and he began to read over my notes," interesting, but if you wish to know more about this patient, I suggest asking more about his past then about the time he was here."

" Okay, but can you tell me more about these needles?"

" Needles?"

" Ciel was talking about having multiple needles injected into him," Will sighed and removed his glasses to wipe them off then put them back on and looked me in the eye directly," when Ciel first came here he refuse to comply with some of the treatments we used, so we had to use anesthetics and drugs to subdue him while we continued with the treatment, but the more we used them, the worse his condition got and he eventually became very violent and attacked a few of the doctors and nurses even managing to kill a few."

" what forms of therapy did you use?" I asked," we only used two types Shock and Aroma Therapy, but none of those seemed to help so we decided to do physical therapy where we talk to the patient hoping to get some info out of them to figure how to rid them of their illness."

Using shock therapy on a boy of that age, were they crazy, that could kill him if they weren't careful," I see, that's all I wished to know, I'll be leaving now," I said as I turned to leave the room.

I left Williams office and sighed, those must be the many reasons on why his condition is worse than it seems, but there has to be another reason on how he got sent here, no normal 13 year old would just be sent here for no reason.

I walked back over to Grell at his desk and knocked on the counter to get his attention," do you need something Sebastian?" He asked," yes, can you tell me what Ciel did to get sent here, there's got to be a reason why," Grell started scratching his head, probably trying to remember," when Ciel was brought here, his appearance was just horrifying for a child his age."

" What did he look like?" I asked," you could see his ribs from him being starved, when his parents died he must've refused to eat or drink, his skin was pale enough to the point where you could see veins, his right eye was bandaged and you could see blood dripping from it, his nails were lengthened inhumanly long, and his eyes...they were so empty, like all the life had been sucked out of his body."

The thought of his appearance sent chills through me, but why his eye was bandaged had me very interested," did you ever see under the bandages?" I asked," no, you'd have to ask the people who work with medical supplies and injuries," he said," and where would they be?" I asked," downstairs with less hostile patient," I thanked Grell and began to walk toward the stairs, I was going to figure out what caused Ciel get sent here and hopefully cure him

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my story, this story isn't going to be that long I think because I don't think I have enough effort to write that many chapters, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens I'm back with the next chapter of my story, sorry it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I promise you all that I'll try and update more frequently, well, as you read in the last chapter, Sebastian wishes to learn more about patient 013, or Ciel, so he's going to the treatment facility in the hospital to learn a little more about this child, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

I followed Grell's instructions and walked toward the door labeled staircase once again but this time I walked downstairs to the lower level where I found it to be a lot nicer than the other two floors which surprised me, wasn't this supposed to be a mental hospital? Why would this floor happen to look better than all the rest.  
>I simply shook my head and pushed the thought to the back of my mind hoping it wouldn't have to be brought up again as I walked through the hallways of the clean floor that was practically sparkling from how clean the floors were, the lights hanging from the ceiling looked brand new, and the walls seemed to be freshly painted as well, it seemed as though the people took better care of the establishment down here than they did on the third floor.<p>

I can understand why they wouldn't want to go up there, I was completely terrified by the sight of all the dried blood and hand prints all over the once pure white walls, the flickering lights that seemed to be broken, and the footprints left against the dirty floor.

" Hello, is there something that you need?"

I looked up at the sound of the voice and saw a woman with pure white hair and violet eyes looking at me while holding a clipboard in her hands; she wore a nurses out that was white as snow except for the red floral pin clipped to the front of her shirt giving it some color.  
>" Right, I'm Sebastian, I'm new here and I need a little more information about my patient Ciel, the people upstairs said when he first came here he had one of his eyes bandaged, I want to know more about what happened to it," I explained to the nurse; she nodded," okay, you want to see the pictures we took of patient 013 when he first came here?"<p>

" Yes," I said," okay then, please follow me, but you must know that the pictures you see are very horrific," she said," I understand, I'll be fine," I said; she only gave me another nod as we continued walking past many doors.  
>Some of the patients were just leaving they're rooms freely which surprised me the most, but they did say that this held the less violent patients," my name is Angela," I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the nurses voice," huh?"<p>

" My name is Angela, you told me your name so I thought it would be best if I told you mine," I nodded as she finally came to a stop at a door that was on the corner of the hall," this is the room where we keep all of the pictures of the injuries that patients have given themselves or others," I watched as Angela unlocked the door and held it open for me while she flicked on a switch that lit the room showing many file cabinets overflowing with different folders of all the patients that were in this hospital or were once here and happened to get cured and let out into the world.  
>" You may look around while I find patient 013's files," I walked up to one of the cabinets and saw a name labeled Alois Trancy on one of the folders, that was Hannah's patient right?<p>

I took out a picture and saw that he almost looked exactly like Ciel except his eyes were a lighter shade of blue and he had golden blonde hair; I noticed writing on the back of the picture and flipped it over and began to read it to myself, this is what it said:

**Day 23:**

**We believe Alois Trancy, or Patient 065, has multiple personalities like patient 013 but his reactions to therapy have worked very well; we do believe that Alois has some relation with Ciel, because they almost act like brothers when they are around each other. We hope patient 065 can help to relax Ciel and hopefully return him to a less hostile state.**

Aloud and Ciel have a good relationship? That's very interesting, could it be that they were friends before either one of them were sent here?" I wonder if there's anything else in here bout Alois that could help Ciel," I said to myself as I fully opened Alois' file and began digging through multiple pictures hoping to find something that could help Ciel.  
>I pulled out another picture that made me feel sick to my stomach as I looked at it in both terror and shock; Alois' tongue was cut deeply to the point where blood streamed out his mouth and down the length of his neck, staining his shirt red, many other wounds littered Alois' body but they weren't as violent as the one on his tongue.<p>

Taking a breath, I gulped and brought the picture closer to my eyes to see that Alois' tongue wasn't just slashed randomly, there was something cut into the organ, it looked a lot like...A pentagram!?  
>Quickly, I flipped over the picture and began to read what ever the doctors had written on the back and I could only read in total shock at what they said about Ciel and what happened to Alois:<p>

**Day 64:**

**The therapy with Patient 013 and Patient 065 has failed miserably; Patient 013 had attacked Patient 065 and pinned him to the floor, sitting on his chest as he slashed and cut up his body leaving small wounds, Patient 013 then forced open Patient 065's mouth and pulled out his tongue then began carving something into it, we couldn't really see what it was that well from all the blood but it looked just like a pentagram. Patient 013 had told us that he was saving him as he began to laugh as if this was some kind of game to him.  
>It took over ten doctors and nurses to remove Patient 013 from Patient 065, many of them getting injured in the process, but they weren't that bad, we just hope Patient 065's wounds will heal right after we take him to the infirmary and get him some stitches.<br>From this Therapy, we've learned that Patient 013 must be watched at all times and can't be trust around other Patients or people, maybe there will be another way to cure him but until then we'll have to mark this as a failure.**

" Sebastian, I've found Patient 013's file."

I flinched at the sound of Angela's voice and put the picture back into the folder then put it back into the cabinet as I turned around and took the folder from her, being very hesitant, nervous about the content of what I may see inside, but I eventually worked up them nerve and opened the folder to see many pictures that horrified me.  
>Many of them were very gruesome and others would just make you sick to your stomach; as I flipped through the pictures I came across one of a nurse with magenta hair and wore glasses, her body was cut up terribly that blood was practically dripping from every part of her body, a deep slash was going through her neck to the point where her head looked like it was about to fall off while her eyes were rolled to the back of her head.<br>I quickly flipped past the picture, finding others similar to this one and others not as violent thankfully, I really hope I won't end up like any of these people.

Finally, I came to the picture I was looking for and saw that Ciel's eye was just covered in blood just like Alois', mouth; I took a closer look and saw that another pentagram was carved into his eye just like Alois with his tongue, except this one had a lot more detail in it, around the star were some words in Latin that I didn't even recognize.  
>" When we brought Ciel here, we found him quivering and hugging himself, whispering that someone was coming to save him with a knife clutched in his hand tightly and that pentagram carved into his eye, we believe that he was trying to summon a supernatural being, poor thing probably tried to forget everything that happened by causing pain to himself."<p>

I nodded as Angela told me the story of what they believe happened to Ciel, or should I say Pati ent 013, before he came here, but I feel as if there's more to this than they believe." May I keep this picture?" I asked; Angela looked at me with an eyebrow raised, obviously confused on why anyone would want such a gruesome picture but I feel like I could cure Ciel, well, at least enough to get more information out of him.

" I don't see anything wrong with that, but please bring it back once you're done looking at it, it's the only one," I nodded, promising to bring it back as I turned and left the room, getting ready to go upstairs then I pulled out my galaxy from my back pocket and noticed the time, it was 6:45, finally I could get out of this place for the dat and maybe do some research about Ciel Phantomhive.

I walked upstairs to the ground floor and began to walk toward the exit but not before stopping by Grell's desk to tell him goodbye and that I'll see him tomorrow," hey Sebas-chan, I'll see you tomorrow darling," I got a small chill when he winked at me and blew a kiss as he grabbed a red hand bag and came from around the desk to show that he was wearing red and black boots that went up to his knees with a pair of black pants, a red shirt, and a red and black jacket hanging off his shoulders some, I guess he decided to change out of his work clothes while I was downstairs.

" Ye-Yeah, I'll see ya," I still couldn't shake those few shivers I felt from the kiss he blew me as I walked toward the exit.

I looked at the picture in my hand and couldn't help but feel saddened by the sight of it, a child at such a young age losing his parents and being driven to the brink of insanity from the loss is terrible, but I vow on my very being to save you Ciel, no matter how difficult the task may be.

I put the photo in my pocket and open the door to a relieving gust of air as I realized the sun was taking its time to set, I guess it's time I get to the house before he decides to snap at me for being late.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone that was the next chapter of my little insanity story, I hope it's not going to fast, I don't want to rush this story, anyways, in the next chapter there shall be a new character being introduced but I bet none of you can guess who he is, I'll give you all a cyber cookie if you can figure it out, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter of my little story, Ciao.**


End file.
